Dead City
by twyde
Summary: Kenny found her in a river. After that, there were only more sightings of bodies, and all of them were women he'd spent the night with. Even if the police suspect the killer could be Kenny, nobody in South Park is willing to let him go. With help from Kyle, Craig and Wendy, they uncover a truth they should have stayed away from. K2, Creek, Candy. DISCONTINUED (being rewritten)


**Hello...this is the start of a multi chap fic. I honestly don't think I have any ideas with it though**

**Warnings – somewhat descriptive gore/decay (probably not very often, and honestly I myself am terrified of that so don't expect anything too bad.), psychological problems, and possible sex in the future. **

**Soundtrack? :D Agnes Obel – Riverside and Screaming Bloody Murder – Sum 41**

The boy in orange slid down the slightly muddy hill, sneakers damp with the rain. He trotted over to the side of the river and knelt down. He'd expected to see something in the water, maybe the face of the person he used to meet here, or maybe something else.

He slid forward so he could sit, and rolling up his jeans, he submerged his already freezing feet in the river. The water here was probably cleaner than that at his house, (which he was secretly thought was collected rain water) so he didn't mind.

He pulled his parka tighter, hoping to warm himself a little. The jacked was beyond beat up, old, and filthy. A good friend seemed to care enough to clean it every once in a while, which he appreciated a lot. He started to light a cigarette.

The boy leaped an absolute mile when he saw what was protruding out of the water, the surprise object's dead eyes seeming to stare directly into his. He picked up his shoes and ran uphill, terrified. He looked back down in absolute fear.

There, in the water he'd just put his goddamn _feet_ in was a bobbing, severed head. Little tubes and chunks of flesh cascaded out of where the rest of it's neck was. It's mouth was sinking into the left cheek, while little pieces of the rest of her (?) face had been. Her hair was mangled and wet, sticking to her.

Thankfully, it wasn't moving. No zombie apocalypse yet.

He forced himself to look away, trying to hold his stomach back from emptying on the ground below him. He called the police, and eventually had to call his ginger friend to come testify that he did indeed spend a lot of time there and always had.

As the shocked blond finally was calming down, he looked down only to see the bobbing head directly at his feet, arms nearby and reaching out for him. Looking back up at his friend to help him, he only saw the full form of the woman grasping the air around him. She held her arm out to stroke his cheek, and then he recognized her. He'd slept with her after a party, she was a girl who'd had her heart broken. He remembered the tears she shed after he told her it was just about the sex for him, and the lack of guilt he'd felt up until now.

Just as the nails began to dig into his flesh, he shot up in his bed, gasping for air.

"Kenny, it's time for breakfast, get your ass out of bed!" He heard Kevin yell. Kenny's head pounded, while he panted and shook.

He stood, his hands reaching for his bedside table as to help his legs not give way. Head spinning, he meandered his way to the kitchen and took a seat next to Karen. She looked concerned.

"You look bad." She remarked a bit bluntly.

"That happens when we only have soap once a month." Kenny smiled, trying to divert her attention to something else. "What's going on at school today?"

Karen grinned wide, like she'd been hoping someone would ask. "We're going on a field trip to the Denver Science Center!"

"Oh, right, you told me about that before. Do you have lunch packed?" Kenny stood up to get toast. She nodded.

"Yeah, mom packed me one." Kenny raised an eyebrow. "She really did!"

Slinging his bag around his shoulder, he ruffled her dry brown hair and started the walk to school. Most mornings, especially lately, Kyle would come pick him up, but today he'd apparently had a reevaluation for his medication.

What Kenny had dreamed hadn't just been some figment of his imagination, it was merely a repeat of last week's events, but a little more twisted. Everything up to Kyle's appearance had been real enough.

But enough of that, the blond would rather keep those thoughts off his mind if he could. He had left earlier as to avoid passing by the area that it happened, which had previously been on his way.

Arriving at school, the only two in the classroom were a very shaky Tweek and a Stan lost in thought. Stan sitting in a deep state of mind was extremely out of the ordinary, so Kenny took the opportunity to ruin it by slapping him on the back of the head.

Stan jumped in surprise, but laughed and reached back to kick him. Everyone else Kenny cared about (except for Kyle) entered the classroom sooner or later, but Kenny got to see the redhead after lunch anyway. The ginger looked tired, clearly not having put in much effort into his looks that morning.

"You are seriously one of the only people I know whose mom actually makes them go to school after." Kenny teased.

"Yeah, well, I'm also one of the only people you know who has a 4.0 GPA, so let's keep it that way." The blond merely rolled his eyes in response. Both of them were trying to act normal. Everyone was.

A disembodied head floating in a stream was anything but regular, even for a town like South Park. Things had calmed down a little bit, but everyone was worried they were about to get riled up again. The peaceful atmosphere was something that everyone had gotten used to.

Nobody blamed Kenny. After what they saw of him, the absolute wreck he was after that, they couldn't.

He still wasn't a wimp, he hoped. Kenny had always had a more secret fear of decaying parts than he wished he did, but honestly, a surprise head in a fucking river less than two yards away from you would traumatize anyone.

Kenny tossed a ball of paper into the classroom trash as he entered, sick of thinking about it. There had to be some way that could get his mind off it.

Kyle put his hand on his upper arm and smiled comfortingly. Kenny smiled softly back. It was almost bizarre to have a day where Kenny wasn't cracking jokes and Kyle wasn't yelling at him.

Unfortunately, later that day, Kenny was called down to the police station.

"Did you know the victim? Her name was Mary Crosswell." The officer got straight to the point, laying out what looked like a school picture. Kenny nodded silently. "Okay, then, son. We have something else."

Didn't he already tell them he knew her? He'd gone as far as to tell them that he'd slept multiple times with the previously beautiful brunette.

He tilted his head up, genuinely terrified of what was coming next. The man's voice had been blunt and cold, empty of any sympathy.

"During the autopsy, they found this in her...where her eye was." He brought the blond to a cleaner looking place, and showed him what was hidden in plastic. Upon first glance, it was just a crumpled note. But then Kenny noticed just what it said. "We would consider this a possible suicide, if under different circumstances."

_So it was just about my body, McCormick._

Craig wasn't someone who specialized in comforting other people, but this entire thing had left his Tweek a complete mess. He wouldn't even sleep at his own house, due to the fact it was literally only a couple of doors down from the stream.

Tweek was rambling about how they were out to get him, next. The only way Craig could tell him that he would be fine was to say that he probably wasn't that important to the killer, but Tweek would still take it the wrong way and take it as a blow to his self-esteem.

So instead, he just stroked his hair and told him he'd be okay.

Craig didn't want to let the quivering blond under him know that he was just as scared. Tweek cuddled in and eventually fell asleep.

**Gahh I'm sorry that seemed so procedural. I didn't like it...it'll get more interesting soon, I promise! D: **

**And I couldn't leave it with Kenny like that. Creek is the only pre-established couple, by the way...**


End file.
